The Storm
by bloodredruby69
Summary: The storm was violence incarnate. The sky was churning, the wind was howling, and the rain was pouring down. He knew it was going to happen. It was inevitable, necessary even. So, in the dark, he sat. And he waited. AllenKanda


Disclaimer; I do not own, nor am I responsible for the characters from the anime and/or manga that are in the below works. They belong exclusively to the owners/creators of the anime/manga, respectively.

The content below may contain coarse language and strongly suggestive scenes.

* * *

**The Storm**

* * *

He enjoyed watching the storm.

The sky was one endless melting pot of sinister colors. It was almost painful to look at, a sordid mix of bruising purples, frigid blues and the deepest of blacks, tumbling and cavorting together with a ceaseless petulance. Sounding dissatisfied and hungry, thunder crashed seconds before an angry spear of light pierced the sky, ripping through the night sky with an almost feral glee. The rain scratched its icy nails down the glass of the window, momentarily iridescent in the glow of the lightning strike. The wind howled defiantly, whipping the twisted branches of the trees into vulgar shapes, rattling the window. Thin, fine strands of pale hair gave the glass a fractured look, white cracks in the transparent protection which was all that stood between the raw violence outside and the comparable calm inside. His face was relatively placid as he stood there with his forehead pressed against the glass, watching the storm rage outside. His narrow shoulders were relaxed, his hands nonchalantly resting in the pockets of his warm, thick jacket.

Still, he sighed. All was not as it appeared. Turning his back on the window, he was illuminated for a brief second before he disappeared from the room.

And the thunder rolled.

At first glance, one would not be inclined to think that there was something bothering the pale exorcist. He kept his placid expression, his relaxed pose. His pace was unhurried, as though he had not a care in the world. It was when one took a more searching look that they would begin to see the telltale signs.

The tiny worry line between his eyebrows. The vacant stare, circled with the darkness that cries fatigue. The slight swelling on the lower left of his lip, from where his sharp incisors had been worrying the tender flesh.

His face was placid because it made a nice contradiction to the churning of his mind, his pose relaxed from resignation. His pace unhurried, for he already knew where he would end up.

The hallways of the Order were long, narrow. Empty. He took his time, allowing his feet to guide him while his mind stayed preoccupied on more important matters. He wordlessly thanked whomever was listening that there was no one around. No other exorcists, no finders, no crew. For this he was grateful, but infinity more, he was grateful that he was truly alone. No darkness stalked his footsteps, and the sly little whisper in his ear was absent.

More and more often, whenever he was alone in the dark and the still, that incessant hiss would fill his head, sowing doubts and anger and fear into the very depths of his heart.

He came to the end of the final hallway, a heavy, thick, old wooden door in front of him. Automatically, he gripped the time blackened door knob and twisted. It was unlocked. That must mean that he was expected.

Pushing the door open, he let himself into a small, dark, near empty room. One bed, one tiny table, one chair.

One occupant, sitting and sneering and waiting, just an outline in the warm darkness. Another lightning flash momentarily brought the pale face and long, silky hair of the other into view, before it faded back to darkness.

And the thunder rolled.

Kanda didn't much care for the rain. The damp, saturated air wrapped around him like a thick woolen blanket, making his hair limp and his already questionable attitude go colder than even the water that assaulted the headquarters. He headed to get his evening meal, sneer on his lips and katana at his hip. Even when he found cafeteria to be relatively empty and had settled down with a steaming bowl of soba, he couldn't shake the foulness of his mood. Eating without much thought, he finished his simple meal and headed back to his quarters.

It would happen tonight, he was sure of it.

Not even bothering to turn on a light, he stripped out of his jacket, propping his beloved sword up in its usual place, and making himself comfortable on the one chair that decorated his space.

It was inevitable, a necessity one might say. He sat in the dark, listening to the weather get wilder and wilder. Then the door opened, admitting a slender figure into his room. One thunderous blast of light spotlighted his visitor, and a smirk tugged the edge of his mouth up.

The two stayed frozen in the dark for some time, the silence broken only by the breathing of the two men. Kanda was the first to speak.

"Still as useless as ever, I see. Can't handle a little storm by yourself?"

Allen sighed, stripping off his coat and hanging it on the back of the door. He didn't particularly feel like dignifying that with a response, so he leaned against the cold wood, and waited. He didn't have long to wait.

"Well, what do you want? I haven't got all bloody night, you know."

"You know why I'm here." Allen said softly.

"Really? No, I don't think I do", sneered Kanda.

"I came to tell you that I'm not going to be playing this game anymore." Allen replied, his voice sounding as tired as he felt. "It doesn't benefit either one of us, and I'm tired of it. So, I'm ending it."

Kanda paused for a moment, considering this revelation.

"Somehow, I think that's utter bullshit." Kanda said condescendingly, raising one eyebrow. "You pull this bitch and moan show all the time, 'Oh, poor me' and 'I can't do this'. You know what I think? I think you're just being a fuckin' coward."

Allen's shoulders tensed at that, his blood beginning to pump just the tiniest bit faster in response to the snotty comment. Ignoring the fact that Kanda couldn't see it in the dark, he shrugged, turning his back on the dark haired man, reaching for his coat. A slim, pale arm streaked past his face as Kanda slapped his hand against the door, firmly holding it shut. "Going somewhere?" Kanda hissed in Allen's ear. Allen had never even heard him move.

"Yes, in fact, I am."

"So you're running away, then. I'm not surprised, it seems that all you ever do is run. Run and hide, run and hide, run and hide. Bitch and moan. Why don't you try something else for a change?"

Allen took a deep breath, trying to force himself to stay calm. "Move."

Kanda smiled maliciously. "Make me."

Allen turned to face the other boy slowly, eyes boring into the obsidian orbs that were just a shade lower than his. They stood, gridlocked in the dark, neither willing to bend, both ready to break. Kanda leaned forward ever so slightly, whispering the one thing he knew would trigger Allen.

"You're pathetic."

Allen's right hand flew up, backhanding Kanda with alarming force. He stumbled backward a step before straightening up, smiling a truly viscous smile at the irritated man in front of him. Allen took one step towards Kanda, then another, and another, until they were standing practically nose to nose. Allen was breathing hard, almost shaking with anger.

"You're weak."

With that last insult, Allen snapped. Using both hands, he shoved Kanda as hard as he could into the rough cement of the wall behind him. Kanda gasped quietly as the harsh stone bit into his back, smirking as Allen quickly covered his body, roughly grabbing his wrists and holding them brutally above his head with one hand, and gripping his neck tightly with the other .

"You think I'm weak? You think I'm pathetic?" Allen breathed, frustration rolling off him in waves. Without warning, he crushed Kanda's lips with his own in a bruising, painful kiss. Violently jerking Kanda's restrained hands higher, he dropped his grip from Kanda's neck and slid it behind Kanda's lower back, firmly forcing their hips together. Kanda broke the kiss and gasped as his member came in contact with Allen's hard, hot, clothed member. Allen dropped his lips to Kanda's neck as he began to rock their hips together, hard, almost painfully.

"I'll make you regret saying that, Yu." Allen whispered, lips moving against the pale skin of Kanda's shoulder. "I'll prove to you that I'm not weak, or useless, or pathetic. I'm gonna make you beg for it." He trust against the other man slightly harder to prove his point, smiling eerily when he heard the hiss and felt the accompanying bucking of the hips he held trapped. "I'm gonna make you scream."

Kanda shuddered lightly, hips arching towards that delicious friction, sweat beading on his upper lip. "Never happen." He managed to spit.

"We'll see about that." Allen vowed quietly, right before he sunk his teeth into Kanda's neck, hard enough to leave an angry mark.

Kanda cried out, then moaned as his stomach started to tighten.

Two figures lay perfectly still on the narrow, Order issue bed in the darkened room. One, asleep, lying on his stomach with a fan of long black satin covering his bare back. The other, a fair haired man, lay on his back, head slightly turned to the side, just enough to see out the window.

Kanda had screamed, just as Allen knew he would. He had begged. And when they were both finally satisfied, he had dropped into a deep, satisfying sleep. Not Allen, though. He lay awake, watching the rain hit the window. Thinking.

They wouldn't talk about this in the morning, Allen knew. Kanda would be up and gone before Allen, off to do his morning training. Allen would walk back to his room to do his morning stretches, and get ready for another day. The sun would come out.

Routine, regimentation, familiarity.

Another day, just like any other.

Allen sighed,closing his eyes and giving in to the sleep he desperately needed.

And the thunder rolled.

* * *

AN;

Sorry if the quality on this ficlet is crappy, I wrote it in about an hour and a half when I was dead tired. It was mainly done to try and work a couple out a couple of writing kinks.

Thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed yourselves.

Ja.

~Ruby


End file.
